El Perfecto
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Era perfecto, tenían tanto en común, era como verse en el espejo, tan inocente y a la vez tan decidido... era él, Xiè Lián, él era el ... perfecto, él era quien estaba más moldeado a su imagen y semejanza... 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù HOB


**Aviso!**

**Si no haz terminado la novela Heaven Official's Blessing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú) o "La Bendición Del Oficial Celestial", esta mierda sera un puto ¡SPOILER A LO PERRO!, que te arruinara la felicidad y la experiencia, te recomiendo retirarte, sino lo haces...**

**¡YO NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE NI MADRES!**

**Hablo pinches en serio... esto te joderá TODO!**

**¡SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO, AL RATO NO CHILLES QUE TE JODÍ LA EXPERIENCIA!**

**Vuelvo hacer la advertencia, esta cosa será spoiler para todos aquellos que no ha terminado de leerla, yo quiero ser chida y mantener la buena voluntad de MoXiang TongXiu y no cagarles la sorprise, si ustedes siguen leyendo ya es pedo suyo... ¡OJO YO YA ADVERTÍ!**

**¡ESTA MADRE ESTA RELACIONADA CON EL ARCO FINAL DE LA NOVELA, REPITO, SINO HAS TERMINADO DE LEERLA, LLÉGALE ALV!**

**Disclammer: Los personajes son propiedad de MXTX y su obra Tiān Guān Cì Fú, yo sólo los tomé prestados para el fictober mamadisimo que hice junto a Desierto7 y Grinslevk, por lo tanto prepárense para una chupada de miembro bien bestia y muco OoC.**

* * *

**~El ... Perfecto~**

Aquel que era amado por los cielos, aquel que era amado por sus padres, aquel que era amado por su pueblo, Xiè Lián. Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Heredero de Xian Le, naciste con la mejor de las fortunas, y no sólo eso, naciste en un reino majestuoso, cuyos Emperadores eran igual de amados que tú...

La emperatriz de Xian Le, tu madre, salió después de los cuarenta días de tu nacimiento. El Emperador te cargó orgulloso, Xiè Lían.

Creciste entre cuidados y amor, y así mismo te volviste un chico llenó a amor y humildad, si bien al ser un Príncipe tenías muchas personas trabajando para ti, y a todas ellas les trataste con respeto y amabilidad.

Siempre te estuve mirando desde las sombras, somos tan parecidos. Yo también fui amado por sus padres, por mi gente, incluso por mis cuatro sacerdotes.

Somos tan similares…

Desde pequeño tuviste un corazón puro e incluso en más de una ocasión ingresaste al Templo del Pabellón Sagrado de tu reino para implorar al Dios Marcial Supremo, Jūn Wú, lo mismo, tus palabras eran tan claras y llenas de fe, que ardía… esas palabras que fueron tu sentencia...

—Deseo poder ayudar a todas las personas.

Estaba culto en las sombras, observado e inevitablemente pensé, "Oh, Xian Le… esa pureza tuya será tu perdición, lo sé, pero también sé, que es mejor abandonar toda esperanza en los demás."

Amado por los cielos tal cual lo había dicho el Sacerdote Principal, ascendiste a los diecisiete años mientras dormías. Tres años después comenzó el martirio de aquel Dios coronado con flores, una sequía que fue provocada de forma natural y quizás por la mala administración de los recursos, misma que llevó a la gente de Yong An a perder los estribos y la fe, aunado a ellos… la aparición de Bái WúXiàng, o sea yo.

La guerra entre los de Yong An contra los de la Capital Imperial de Xian Le fue objeto de la unión de reinos cercanos que añoraban la caída de Xian Le, apoyó mortal y demoníaco… Xian Le cayó.

Tú seguías siendo Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Heredero, de un reino inexistente, y podías vivir con eso, podías aceptar tener que volver a ganar méritos y ascender de nuevo. Pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles, debían conseguir dinero, los antiguos Reyes de Xian Le seguían siendo humanos, ellos requerían alimentos, el Rey necesitaba medicamentos.

Y yo seguía asediandote, Xian Le, procurando que entendieses que la vida no era fácil, que por muy buenas intenciones que se tuvieran no siempre logras tus metas o ayudar a otros.

Recordar y revivir en sueños y pesadillas la vida que una vez tuvo y el cómo la perdió, como aquella plaga apareció para deformar su reino, todo para terminar tocando fondo, uno de tus amigos, Mù Qíng, se marchó de tu lado, te había "traicionado", ahora sólo estaba el otro, Fēng Xìn, y yo, sólo miraba detenidamente, aprovechando cada oportunidad para mostrarme frente a ti, hacerte gritar cada que mirabas tu reflejo, cambiar tu atuendo de un instante a otro para quebrar tu mente, para que abrieras los ojos, para que me siguieras…

¿Has tenido suficiente, Xian Le?

Mira… has robado y tus padres han decidido acabar con sus vidas, no, no fue porque te odiaran… fue precisamente, porque eres su tan amado y venerado hijo… su muerte es tu libertad, así podrás cultivar y ascender de nuevo… Pero mírate, trataste de seguirlos, pero fue inútil… a cambio, obtuviste un leal acompañante, ¿verdad, RouYe?

Incluso sucumbiste a tu odio, estabas tan cerca de cobrárselas a los de Yong An, estaba tan orgulloso de ti, como muestra de respeto, hice lo que tu, quizás habías olvidado, tomé los cadáveres de tus padres, los lleve hasta el ya extinto reino de Xian Le, y les di el sepelio merecido como las Altezas que en vida fueron… Xian Le… mucha de mi gente, ni siquiera pudo exhalar su último aliento, pero aun así, no te tuve envidia alguna, porque ambos hicimos lo que estaba en nuestro alcance, pero sabes, por muy Dioses que seamos, venimos el reino mortal y el mundo el universo son bastos, no podemos simplemente pretender gobernar todo.

Pero eres tan terco, Xian Le, tal como yo lo fui, estabas tan cerca, ¿y qué pasó?, la amabilidad de una persona te dio esperanzas, ¿qué no lo has pedido todo ya?, ¿piensas que tu voluntad es tan inquebrantable que jamás sucumbirás?

Esta bien, esta bien, tenemos tiempo mi estimado, Xian Le, tarde o temprano, perderás todo, ¿crees que no lo he notado?, sé que aunque no tienen buena relación con los demás Dioses, te preocupas por ellos, también se que aunque estas molesto con tus antiguos funcionarios e preocupas por ellos, sé de la buena amistad con el Señor del viento, de tu pasado con Lang QianQiu y sé de tu claro enamoramiento hacia "La lluvia carmesí que busca la flor", sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que también los pierdas a ellos y por fin entiendas las cosas…

Ya sabes la verdad… pero… ¿cuánto crees poder resistir?

Uno por uno, te los arrebate a todos como antes, recuerda, soy más fuerte y experimentado que tú, te conozco, porque eres igual a mi… y como tal… tu fe… es quebrantable, tu alma, corrompible, y tu mente… tu mente quedara saturada con imágenes similares a la mía, cuerpos, cuerpos y más cuerpos sin vida, gritos desgarradores.

Lo ves, ¿verdad?, la plaga se liberará una vez más… aquellos humanos que te empeñas a ayudar pese a que no te reconocen, morirán y junto con ellos toda la actual corte…

—Xian Le, deja de oponerte.

Otra vez esa determinación en tus ojos, de nada te servirá, ya viste lo que le hice a Yin Yu.

—¡Jamás seré como tú!

La palabra "jamás" es tan fea… pero bueno… si eso quieres… ¡Que así sea!

—¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! ¡CAMBIA, CAMBIA YA!

—¡NO LO HARÉ, NO CAMBIARÉ NUNCA, NO IMPORTA SI ES DOLOROSO, NO IMPORTA SI MUERO, SI MI CADÁVER ES HECHO TRIZAS, YO… YO JAMÁS DEJARÉ MI CORAZÓN DE LADO!

¡ENTIÉNDELO!

¡ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

¡ERES IGUAL A MI!

¡ERES YO!

¡ERES MI PERFECTO HEREDERO!

—Su Alteza, usted puede ganar… puede hacerlo, ¡es mucho más fuerte que él!

¿Más fuerte que yo?, eres sólo un niño que habla sin saber.

—Puede hacerlo, Su Alteza, ¡él no es nada comparado con usted!

—Niño, soy un Dios marcia de más de mil años, con millones de adoradores, ¿eres consciente de mi poder?

—Necesitas un millón para ser alguien, pero Su Alteza no, por eso lo digo, ¡SU ALTEZA ES MIL MILLONES DE VECES MÁS FUERTE!

Estúpido mocoso.

—Porque… a Su Alteza le basta con una sola persona, ¡UNA SOLA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡UNA ES MIL VECES MEJOR A UN PUÑADO DE HIPÓCRITAS!

.

.

.

Soy inmortal, pero por lo visto… he sido un cadáver todo este tiempo, una cáscara vacía… al final… si fuiste el heredero perfecto… heredaste… aquello que tanto predique… y que jamás pude mantener en mi...

* * *

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Les dije que esto era un PERRO SPOILER QUE LES JODERÍA LA VIDA, pero bueno, según yo, esto fue lo que cruzó por la cabeza de Jūn Wú cuando tuvo el enfrentamiento final con Su Alteza.**


End file.
